


Candy Cane Sex

by Golden_Asp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Candy Canes, Just smut, M/M, No Plot, PWP, Rimming, candy cane in ass, sex toy candy cane, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Bucky was sure he died and gone to heaven.  There was no way Tony Stark was on the couch thrusting the biggest, thickest candy cane he had ever seen into his ass.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Candy Cane Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_trash/gifts).



> yay, I wrote something! It's definitely not my best work but I'm just glad to have written. 
> 
> For Obsessive Trash, because I said I would write you Winteriron for your birthday and didn't because I'm a trash person, so have a christmas smut instead.
> 
> not beta-ed

Bucky stared, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Maybe he had been killed and this was heaven. Or maybe it was actually hell and his eternal torment would be watching this and never getting to join in.

Tony Stark lay on the couch, a string of red and gold Christmas lights wrapped around his chest, flashing in time to the heavy metal Christmas music JARVIS had piped through the speakers. It wasn’t the lights that arrested Bucky, or the fact that Tony was in the living room and anyone could walk by and see him, it was the fact that Tony Stark was completely naked _except_ for the lights and a Santa hat on his head at a jaunty angle and he was fucking himself with the thickest candy cane Bucky had ever seen.

Tony’s cock was hard and dripping, precome glistening on his slit. His legs were spread, back arched, as he held the curve of the candy cane, pushing it deeper into his ass. The striped candy glistened in the low light of the living room, Tony’s pucker drawing it deeper and deeper inside him.

Bucky let out a strangled moan and Tony opened his eyes, smiling at him. He moaned, spreading his legs wider and giving Bucky an even better view of the sweet stick pushing in and out of his ass.

“Hey, Buckaroo,” Tony said, eyes at half mast. His nipples were peaked, skin flushed and glowing from the lights wrapped around him. Tony writhed as he adjusted the angle of the candy cane, finding his prostate. His cock twitched and Bucky’s eyes were drawn to it, running over the hard flesh to the balls underneath. Tony smirked at him, lips curling in a lazy, sensuous smile. 

Did Tony care that any of the Avengers could walk in and see him like this or was that part of the pleasure?

He moaned as he pushed the candy cane all the way inside him.

“Did you know the curved part of the candy cane is called the warble?” Tony asked, voice breathy, the warble pressed right against his balls, one fleshy sack on either side of the red and white stripes.

Bucky swallowed. He was uncomfortably hard in his pants.

“Is that so?” Bucky asked.

“Hmmm,” Tony said, nodding. He ran his finger down his cock, smearing a drop of precome down his length. He ran that same finger over the warble of the candy cane, caressing his balls at the same time. “The straight part is the strabe.”

Bucky wanted to _be_ that strabe. Or the warble. He wouldn’t mind being shoved between Tony’s balls like that. He whined, giving in and undoing his pants. He sighed in relief as the pressure on his aching cock eased.

“Look at you,” Tony moaned, cock twitching. “Almost as red as my candy cane.”

“I want to taste you,” Bucky said, his voice little better than a growl. Tony smirked again and gestured at his cock.

“It is Christmas, after all,” Tony said. “Who am I to deny you the gift of my cock?”

Bucky fell to his knees, staring at the bounty before him. He leaned forward, breathing in the musky scent of Tony. He pressed a kiss to the base of the other man’s cock, making Tony moan. His tongue flicked out and he licked the candy cane—the warble—and then each of Tony’s testicles. Tony’s head fell back and his toes curled.

“Buck…” he moaned.

Bucky grunted in reply, his tongue running over the warble to the strabe, tracing circles around where it disappeared into Tony’s puckered hole. Peppermint exploded across his tongue and he wrapped his metal hand around his cock, squeezing tight to stave off orgasm.

“You taste so good,” Bucky growled, diving back into Tony’s ass. His tongue lapped and wriggled, pushing past Tony’s ring and joining the peppermint candy in his ass. Tony’s hole was sticky from the candy cane melting and it was the most delicious thing Bucky had ever tasted. Tony moaned, one hand tangling in Bucky’s long hair.

“You want to fuck me like the candy cane?” Tony gasped, dragging Bucky’s head up. Bucky nodded, pupils blown wide in blue eyes. Tony shifted a bit, reaching his free hand down to drag the candy cane out of him. His pucker tried to hold onto it but it came free easily. He lifted it to his mouth and started to suck on it, eyes fluttering closed.

“Tony,” Bucky whispered. God, that candy cane had been deep in the man’s ass and now he was sucking on it like the candy it was.

“Fuck me, Bucky,” Tony commanded, pulling the candy cane out of his mouth just enough to give the order.

Bucky was very good at following orders.

He stood up and kicked his pants off. They quickly rearranged themselves on the couch, the candy cane never leaving Tony’s mouth. Bucky sat on the sofa, legs spread wide. Tony straddled him and slowly lowered himself onto Bucky’s fat cock. Both men moaned as Bucky’s length pushed into Tony’s sticky hole.

“So fuckin’ good,” Bucky said, his hands on Tony’s waist. Tony grinned around the candy cane and started to ride him, lifting up to push himself back down.

They breathed into each other’s mouths, Bucky licking the candy cane where it hung out of Tony’s lips.

Bucky grinned suddenly, gently reaching up and pulling the sticky cane out of Tony’s mouth. Tony pouted at him and Bucky bit at his jutting lower lip.

“I have a better place to put this,” Bucky whispered against his mouth. He ran the candy cane down Tony’s back, leaving a trail of sticky saliva, over the round swell of Tony’s perfect ass. Tony shuddered as Bucky ran the tip of the strabe around his pucker.

“Yesss,” Tony hissed. Bucky kissed him and pressed the candy cane against Tony’s hole, already stuffed so full by his cock. He pushed and pushed, moaning when it slipped past the barrier and into Tony’s body alongside his cock.

It felt so good. It had been tight before, but with a candy cane trapped against his cock, Tony felt even tighter.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Tony moaned, rocking on Bucky’s dick. Bucky started to thrust the candy cane in and out, rubbing against Tony’s insides and his own cock at the same time.

“Buck, I’m close,” Tony gasped, writhing on his cock. 

“Come for then, sweetheart,” Bucky said, twisting the candy cane and thrusting up into Tony at the same time. Tony howled and his walls contracted around Bucky’s length. Bucky felt Tony’s balls tighten where they were pressed against his body and then the smaller man was coming, thick strands of pearly seed splattering against Bucky’s shirt.

It was the most beautiful sight Bucky had ever seen and he was never washing this shirt again.

He pulled Tony in for a heated kiss, still thrusting deep inside him.

“Come inside me,” Tony managed to say, eyes half closed in sheer bliss.

Bucky doubled his pace, Tony bouncing as he thrust into him, his softening cock slapping his belly.

“Tony!” Bucky howled. His toes curled into the carpet as he drove as deep as he could, spilling into Tony’s ready, waiting body. His come panted Tony’s inner walls, and the candy cane.

They traded lazy kisses as they both came down from their orgasms, the candy cane still lodged against Bucky’s softening cock inside Tony’s ass. Carefully, he lifted Tony, sliding out of him while leaving the candy cane in place. Tony stretched out on his side, his pucker red and abused, fluttering around the red and white candy. Tony smirked at Bucky and reached around behind him, pulling the candy cane out with exaggerated slowness.

He held it up, a slow grin spreading across his face as Bucky’s come dripped from it. He brought it to his mouth and lowered it in, lips closing around it. His throat worked as he sucked it, thrusting it in and out of his mouth.

Bucky watched, his cock already stirring with interest again.

Tony pulled the candy cane out of his mouth with a pop. Most of the red stripes were gone and the white glistened with spit and residual come. Tony leaned forward, his lips grazing Bucky’s ear.

“You know what’s really fun?” Tony whispered.

Bucky swallowed. “I’m sure you’re gonna tell me.”

“Help me get this candy cane smaller and I’ll let you put it in my dick like a sounding rod.”

Bucky groaned, his cock hard and dripping.

“Any ideas on how to start?” Bucky asked.

Tony grinned, dragging the sticky candy cane down Bucky’s shirt to trace circles around the base of his cock. He pushed it lower, leaving sticky peppermint trails on Bucky’s heavy balls to run a ring around his pucker.

“I’m sure we can think of one or two ways,” Tony said, kissing Bucky and pressing the candy cane into his ass. “After all, we still have a few hours until Christmas and I want to make sure your gift is ready for you.”

Bucky moaned, nodding as Tony pushed the candy cane deeper into him.

It was shaping up to be a very merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> and then all the other Avengers show up and they all have a big candy cane orgy.
> 
> and yes, I googled the parts of a candy cane and the warble and strabe are apparently the names.
> 
> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> (and maybe one day I'll write the orgy fic...)


End file.
